The present invention is directed to a heat-shrinkable envelope composed of at least one heat-shrinkable component containing a mechanical reinforcing component.
Heat-shrinkable envelopes are known that contain a reinforcing inlay, such as a woven fabric or knit, to improve the mechanical properties. Such a heat-shrinkable envelope is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application EP 0 117 026. Both shrinkable as well as non-shrinkable woven fabrics or knits are employed therein, and these are embedded in a polymeric matrix. Such arrangements are relatively difficult to manufacture and involve great cost.